New Outfit, Paupu Fruit and Sea-salt Ice-cream
by StellarMage99
Summary: AkuRokushi group is reunited and are spending time on the beach of Destiny Island. Slight Rokushi. Platonic AkuKaiRokushi.
1. Chapter 1

**I may edit later. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Takes place sometime during KH3. Also, Kairi's current look is her Kingdom Hearts III one that we recently saw a few days ago. Enjoy!**

The sunset was setting giving the sky an orange reddish glow. Lea was sitting on a palm tree staring at the sunset, while holding his popsicle stick. Roxas was sitting next to him staring too, currently finishing his ice cream. "Life is good," Lea said with a smile. Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he replied as the sun slowly descended and the smell of the sea filled their nostrils.

Life was good.

Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and did a double take when he saw who it was. "AHHH!" He exclaimed as he slipped and fell off the palm tree in surprise.

Lea broke out in laughter, as the person crossed her arms looking rather unamused. She then placed her hands on her hips in a mocking anger. "Gee Roxas I didn't know I was that scary…," she said raising an eyebrow and giving him a weirded out look. She looked at Roxas as he made a face, gawking at her then she could no longer hold in her giggles and bursted out laughing taking a seat on the palm tree. Lea was still laughing then handed her a sea-salt ice cream. "Thank you Axel," she said with a grin taking the ice cream. "It's Lea. Get it memorized." Lea said with a grin looking back at the sunset. "But Lea sounds so uncool! I prefer Axel!" She said. "Well I prefer Lea!" he said turning to her and whistling. "I can see how that made our boy trip over himself. That's a good look for you Xion," Lea said giving her a thumbs up. She got up and did a twirl with a smile. "You really think so? Thanks!" Her black hair was longer than Kairi's, much like Kairi's old hairstyle. She had her hair pulled back a bit so it framed her face. Her outfit was similar to Kairi's current one, except it was red, black, and blue, also had a single pleated skirt school designed. She had a chain attached to her skirt with a silver charm with the letter 'X'. She had boots to complete the look that looked strangely steampunk styled with belts.

Xion looked like she had grown up quite a bit, and has gotten even prettier. Roxas can't help but feel awkward around her despite them being best friends, he wasn't sure what to make of her new attitude but one look at her smile answered his worries. This was still Xion and it was nice to see her out of her organization outfit, though it would take getting used to.

"Hey…Roxas are you going to stay down there?" She said looking down at him. "I'm sure he's happy with the view, right Roxas?" Axel quipped giving the blonde a mischievous smile. "Huh?" Xion asked looking to Axel. "What do you mean Axel?" "Just that he might be looking up your skirt," Axel said looking away as Xion scowled. "Roxas!" She stomped her foot a bit and quickly climbed up on the palm tree. "I wasn't looking up her skirt!" Roxas denied glaring at Axel. "I can't believe you Roxas!" "He's truly horrible." Axel quickly agreed. "I'm still here you know!" Roxas called from sandy beach floor. Roxas coughed. "Not cool guys, thanks a lot. Sand is getting in my eyes and mouth so I can't see anything!" Roxas said wiping his eyes. Xion laughed then extended her arm, pulling Roxas up. "We're sorry. Are you okay Roxas?" Xion asks as she helps him sit down next to her, wiping his eyes. Lea hands him another sea-salt. "Now I am!" Roxas declared. "Are we forgiven?" Xion smiled, her blue eye gleamed as Roxas fought the urge to blush, he quickly turned around scratching his cheek. "E-er y-yeah." Xion's smile widened.

They continued to watch the sunset till it set. They were happy to be together again.

(Keep reading if you are a Rokushi fan)

* * *

"Well I'm off." Axel said stretching. "Me too. Kairi is going to teach me how to make a raft," Xion said walking ahead. "A raft? Cool!" Roxas said hopping off. "Yeah. After I learn, maybe we could make one together!" Xion smiled. "See you later, Roxas, Axel!"

"It's Lea!" Axel shouted as laughter was heard in the distance. "Sheesh." Roxas smiled. "I'm glad Xion's back," Roxas said. Axel smiled. "Me too. Though now that she's back, it's like dealing with two Kairis at once. And they team up on me too," Lea complained scratching his spikey hair. "Aw come on, you should be happy they get along. Especially against you. It's like having two little sisters," Roxas laughed. Axel snorted. "Two annoying little sisters. You're lucky you're 'little sister' is quiet." "Who? Namine?" Roxas asked curiously. "Yeah." Roxas scratched his cheek. "She's not as quiet as you think. She's actually pretty scary when she's mad or she wants something. It's like she can read minds," Roxas shivered. Lea gave him a deadpanned look. "Probably cuz she can."

Silence filled the air.

Roxas started walking back. "We should get going."

"Wait!"

Roxas whirled around a caught a flying object in his hands. "What's this? A paupu fruit? What am I going to do with this?" "You wanted one right?" Axel smirked. Roxas got a strange sense of déjà vu. "What do you mean? Isn't this Sora and Kairi's thing?"  
"If two people share them, their destinies become intertwined. They will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Lea said walking past Roxas smirking. "Come on I know you want to try it."

"Axel!"

Lea laughed as Roxas tried to catch up.

Roxas looked at the fruit and tossed it before chasing down Lea.

Lea got away. Roxas huffed catching his breath, it was dark, he decided it was time to hit the hay. As he gave up on catching Lea and headed back to find somewhere to stay. (He usually stayed with Sora but it was late so he couldn't go back to the mainland) He slumped down on the beach and listened to the waves. He heard noise after awhile.

"Someone is still on the island…?" Roxas asked aloud and got to his feet to follow the sound. In the dark, he found a black haired girl with a lantern still working on her raft. He paused and a grin lit his face. "Xion…you're still here," Roxas said stepping forward before he could stop himself. She froze and looked up at Roxas surprised. "Roxas!" Xion grinned dropping the raft equipment and stepping closer to him. She pulled her hair out of her face and gave him a wide smile. "Hey, what are you still doing here?" Xion asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Roxas said with a smile as he looked over to her raft. "Is Kairi still here?" Xion shook her head. "No. She left awhile ago. I thought I might make it back in time. Turns out I was wrong," she sighed going to retrieve the lantern. Roxas looked at her raft and offered a smile. "It's turning out really good."

"Thanks," Xion said sitting down on the beach and patting the space next to her. "Sit." Roxas scratched his cheek. "Actually, do you wanna go for a walk?"

Xion blinked then stood up and nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"Any idea where we could stay?" Roxas asked as they continued to walk on the beach. Xion hummed. "Hmm…I don't know. We could try and see if no one is staying on the shacks…if no then maybe a cave?"

Xion paused. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked as she picked up something from the ground. It was star-shaped. "A paupu fruit…," Xion said as Roxas slapped his head. "I thought it fell into the ocean or something!" Roxas groaned. "Is this yours?" Xion asked handing him the star-shaped fruit. "No-Yes…Lea gave it to me…," Roxas sighed shaking his head and handing it back to her. "You can have it."

Xion looked at the star silently before looking back at Roxas. "What is it?" he asked noticing her stare. Xion looked to the floor and mumbled something quietly. "What? Sorry I couldn't hear you." She took a deep breath and smiled. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that you're taller than me," Xion said. "We used to be the same height." Roxas blinked. "I'm taller?" Xion nodded and walked ahead slightly faster. "Xion wait up!"

Xion didn't talk for awhile after that and Roxas was getting slightly uncomfortable. "Xion what's wrong? Was it something I said? You've been quiet," Roxas said worriedly.

Xion sighed. "They say if you share this fruit with someone your destinies will be intertwined, right? You'll remain a part of each other's live no matter what." Xion said looking to the sea, with the fruit in her hand. Roxas nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "In that case, I want to remain a part of you and Axel's lives forever," she says looking at the fruit. Roxas looked at her as she looked at the fruit. "Wanna share it?" Roxas smiled. Xion blushed slightly, then sighed. "But Axel isn't here."

"We'll give him his share later," Roxas said taking the fruit from her hands and cutting it in half. "But…," Xion hesitated. "There is a shop on the mainland that sells paupu fruit keychains. We can buy three later, then we'd be sharing." "I know," she said getting something from her pocket that was revealed to be three keychains, with tiny paupu charms. "But will it count?" "It worked for Sora and Kairi," Roxas snorted, then realized what he was implying. "Er…I didn't mean it like that," Roxas stuttered. Xion looked stunned then suddenly laughed. "It's okay Roxas," Xion smiled and took the other half of the fruit from Roxas's hand and handed him a keychain. "Thanks Xion." Roxas grinned. "I'll give Lea…I mean Axel his tomorrow," Xion said wearing hers with a chain. She looked at her fruit and made a face. "It doesn't look very tasty…I think I like the keychains better, they are cute…," Xion commented uneasily. "You don't think we'll get poisoned right?" Roxas gulped uneasily staring at the yellow fruit. Roxas sighed and tossed it in the ocean. "Maybe it isn't a good idea." Xion nodded in agreement. "Right," she said looking at her fruit as if it were a disgusting creature, though he couldn't see that well in the moonlight Xion's face had turned slightly green. He laughed at her facial expression as she too tossed it in the ocean. "I think we should stick to sea-salt ice cream. Maybe I'll get us ice-cream charms next time." Xion said. "So yall didn't share the fruit?" A voice said. They whirled around to find Axel and Kairi. "Axel!" they both exclaimed in surprise. Kairi laughed. "So yall didn't share the fruit after all…darn," Kairi said then noticed Xion's necklace. "I don't think that counts…," Kairi said. "Says the person who drew pictures on a wall," Roxas noted. Kairi scowled. "Say that again Roxas!" She said smacking his head. Lea laughed. "I can't believe you guys believe that silly story. Roxas, I understand, but Xion and Kairi too?"

Roxas was embarrassed. "H-hey…"

Xion didn't take him too seriously. "Hey!" Xion playfully.

Kairi crossed her arms and glared. "What did you say Lea?" She activated her keyblade. "What was a silly story?" Lea scratched his head. "It was an amazing story and is completely true despite the lack of evidence!" Lea said quickly before Kairi hit him. Kairi's key disappeared. "That's what I thought." "Um…I'm sorry Kairi…I didn't get one for you." Xion said quietly. Kairi turned around and waved her off. "She has the one SORA gave her," Roxas said teasingly as Kairi blushed a bit as Roxas's teasing tone. "Hey!" She said smacking his head again before facing Xion. "It's fine. Don't worry about it Xion," Kairi said looking over Xion curiously as she took something out of her pocket. "I brought you some Theodosia shells. Since you like them." Xion said handing some to her. "You still collect those?" Roxas asked. Xion nodded. Roxas took something out of his pocket, a pink shell. Xion gasped. "That's…the one I gave you."

She took out her blue one. "Oh great everyone gets presents except me." Lea sighed. Xion giggled. "She has something for you too Axel," Roxas laughed. "Still don't believe in silly stories?" Xion asked handing him a charm, as he grinned. "No. But for this one I might make an exception," he said taking the charm and thanking her. She handed him another shell. "Now we all have one!" Xion said. "Come on guys. Let's watch the stars."

Sora crossed his arms, and Riku raised an eyebrow at the four fallen bodies on the beach. Lea was spread across the beach looking quite relaxed, Xion laid peacefully in Roxas's arms, still in her new outfit. One of which hit Lea's face repeatedly in his sleep and Kairi was curled peacefully next to him. "Should we wake them?" Sora asked noticing a crab moving near Kairi's face. Riku grinned shaking his head. "Nah they're good."

* * *

Please review.

I will edit this a bit more later but more or less this is the final product.


	2. Chapter 2

Xion looked around and frowned. Roxas was staring at her again. She waved a hand in front of Roxas's dazed face. "Roxas," she said as he snapped out of it. "Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Xion asked curiously. "What…I don't…I mean there is nothing on your face Xion," he said looking away. Xion frowned unamused. "Then why have you been staring at me? Don't think I haven't noticed," Xion said frowning, then looked to the floor and took his hand startling him. "I wish you would tell me…," Xion said quietly. "Xion…," Roxas said pulling a strand of hair away from her face as she looked to the floor. She looked up and Roxas looked at her face a bit more. Her eyes widened in realization as she took a step back, releasing her grip from his hand. Roxas look hurt. "Xion…"

Xion stood a feet away from Roxas and gave him a sad smile. "It's because I look like Kairi, right?" She then shook her head. "Or because I remind you of Namine…," she chuckled humorlessly, as she ran away. "Xion! Wait! That's not it!" Roxas shouted.

 _Ugh…stupid stupid! Why couldn't I just say I thought she looked pretty!_

Roxas found himself unconsciously staring at Xion more often. He thought it was because of her outfit at first and maybe that was part of it. He found himself staring at her face though. Maybe it was her hair then? Since her hair was slightly longer and styled different (Kairi's old hairstyle in Kingdom Hearts II) …maybe that was it. Or maybe…

… _it was just Xion in general…_

Whatever it was, it was driving Roxas crazy. He talked to Lea and Kairi about it to which they laughed. "It could be he likes the way you look Kairi," Lea laughed. "Really~? You think I'm pretty Roxas?" Kairi asked with a giggle. "U-Um uh…," a lightbulb lit in Roxas's head. "That's it!" Kairi giggled. "I think it's more than that, I mean. You don't stare at me or Namine huh?" "Um…," Roxas started. _What could he say? Kairi and Namine where pretty but he kept staring at Xion specifically…_

Kairi smiled. "I know…you're thinking me and Namine are pretty but are wondering why you stare at specifically Xion," Kairi said folding her arms. Roxas blinked.

 _Are Namine and Kairi both mind readers?_

Kairi giggled. "No we are not. Mind readers, I mean." Roxas wore a deadpanned expression. "You are just easy to read. Now, I'm going to spell it out for you…," Kairi poked Roxas's chest and smiled. "…It's because you like her. You like Xion." Kairi let go and pointed to her temple. "Got it memorized?"

"I…like Xion?" Roxas repeated. Lea sighed. "The way Sora likes Kairi."

Kairi smiled.

 _Now how am I going to fix things with Xion?_ Roxas sighed new to the feelings of having a heart.

Xion had run off to the beach and begun to collect sea-shells. "Why the long face?"

"Axel," Xion said not turning around, knowing his voice by heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and saw my best friend looking sad," Lea said ruffling her hair. Xion sighed. "What's wrong?" Lea asked. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at Roxas…or made assumptions…I just…he seemed so different lately. Distant. It's like before when he would look at me, he would have a strange look in his face. Now it's even stranger…I just wanted to know what was bothering him. But whenever I would ask, he would look away and say nothing was wrong. I'm beginning to think it's because of my face…because I remind him of Kairi or Namine….or maybe he just hates me," Xion said drawing on the sand. Axel laughed. Xion looked up at him curiously. "Xion he doesn't hate you," he said seriously. "Seriously, he doesn't. You haven't done anything to make him angry." "Then why-." "It's because he thinks you're pretty," Lea said interrupting her. Xion blinked. "You already caught him off guard when he saw you in that new outfit, and hairstyle. You are older and look different than when he first met you Xion. Not that that's a bad thing. At first, he probably needed to get used to that new look of yours. It looks nice, which is why he was staring, believe me."

"Xion!"

"Oh hey lover boy! Don't worry, problem already solved," Lea stood up and ruffled Roxas's hair. "See you later kids. Have fun. But not too much fun okay?" Lea said. "Bye Axel," Xion smiled. "Thank you." He simply waved and walked away. "Kids…," Axel chuckled.

"What was that about?" Roxas said looking in Axel's direction then shaking his head. "Wait what I to say was-." Xion shook her head and stopped him and gave a smile, silencing him. "I'm sorry about earlier Roxas. I don't want us to fight. You see, I was worried because I thought you might still hate me for what happened back then," she said sitting on a log nearby, getting her stick again to draw in the sand. "You would stare at me with a strange look on your face and would look away when I asked you what was wrong…and I guess that frustrated me…and I thought that…it was because I reminded you of someone else or…that you still hated me…I'm sorry," Xion said. "Xion…," Roxas said quietly as Xion laughed. "Ax-Lea said the most ridiculous thing ever. It was sweet, it made me realize I was being ridiculous," Xion smiled. "Xion I never hated you," Roxas said sternly, holding Xion's hand. "Roxas-."

He turned to look away but then shook his head and faced her, his cheeks turning slightly red. "I…You look nice…which is why I kept looking away…I was…nervous…I guess," he finally said scratching his cheek, and looking away.

Xion's eyes went wide with surprise, then she gave a smile, and squeezed Roxas's hand. "…I guess Lea wasn't being that ridiculous after all…"

"Huh?" Roxas said looking at Xion as she leaned on his shoulder and stared at the beach. He felt his heart accelerate. "Let's stay like this for awhile."

He wrapped his arm around her and smiled, then stared at the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kairi!" Roxas called as she ran past him. She paused then turned around curiously and giggled then ran ahead. "Huh...weird," Roxas said putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk ahead. He was currently in the mainland of Destiny Islands, he had just gotten out of his part-time job and was walking around when Kairi showed up. She had been acting odd lately.

...well odder than usual.

 _'I guess I'll never understand girls,'_ Roxas thought wryly. ' _I'm not even gonna ask.'_

He had long given up on understanding the subject.

Girls.

As Lea had put it: "are complicated and strange...us guys may never understand them..." he had once said.

As he walked past an ice cream stand he couldn't help but miss his favorite treat. Vanilla ice cream was okay but he did miss the sea-salt flavored treat. He bought two and opened the package tasting the sweet solid. He carried the other one in his plastic bag for the road and went on his merry way, as he walked down the town path again he felt something odd. Something was missing from his hands. He blinked and heard a giggle. His ice-cream was gone! He looked back and saw the red-headed girl giggling away, with his ice-cream in hand, running in the opposite direction she had just come from dragging a blonde haired girl smiling at him apologetically. She seemed to be struggling not to laugh herself.

"Hey!" He tried but no they were already gone and now he had his last ice cream in hand. He sighed dejectedly and reluctantly opened the sacred treat when he felt a presence behind him. He swiftly turned around held the hand that tried to take away his treat with a glare. "Ow! Roxas what's the matter with you?"

His eyes widened then he sighed in relief when he saw who it was. "Oh Xion it's just you." He let go of her hand and buried his hand in his pocket.

"Gee I'm sorry. It's _just me._ " She said crossing her arms.

"Don't." He commanded seriously. She looked at him confused then laughed. "What's with that serious face Roxas? You look like someone just stole your ice-cream," she laughed. He sighed exasperated and buried his hands in his hair. "You're doing it again!" he frowned. "Wait? I was right?" Xion asked eagerly then bit back another giggle. He suddenly grabbed her hands into his. "Xion," he said quietly. She blinked at his serious expression. "What is it?" "You have to promise me something...," he said, his face inching toward hers. She nodded. "Okay...what do you want?" "Stay away from Kairi." Xion blinked again. "Kairi?" she repeated. Roxas nodded solemnly. "Yeah." "What's wrong with Kairi?" she asked. "Lately every girl that hangs out with her acts more and more like her by the day! It's creepy and annoying! Promise me you won't be like Kairi!" Roxas exclaimed. Xion blinked then laughed. "Roxas you're being ridiculous." She looked at his melting ice cream. "So I guess she really did take you're ice cream huh?" "See?! You're doing it again!" Roxas exclaimed letting go of her hands.

Xion smiled thoughtfully. "You know, it's not mind reading Roxas. You're just easy to read." She said walking ahead of him. "I was actually going to Kairi's right now. I guess Namine is already there huh?" "Xion...," Roxas said looking to her. She didn't turn to face him. "I wouldn't worry so much Roxas. Girls will be girls. I'll see you later Roxas!" she laughed walking ahead. "Oh and before I forget...I'm sorry." She said quietly before running away full sprint.

"Huh? Wait Xion!" Roxas shouted reaching toward her. She was gone. "Huh...I wonder what she meant by 'I'm sorry'...is she alright?" Roxas thought worriedly scratching his head.

He paused.

His eyes widened.

"No...," he whispered, his voice cracking.

 _She wouldn't..._

He lifted his empty hands.

"...she would..."

.

.

.

Roxas went home that night with a broken heart.

.

.

.

"Hey do you think that was too mean?" Xion asked worriedly. "No of course it wasn't Xion!" Kairi said reassuringly. Namine smiled secretively. "It's only going to get worse from here. This will really scare him," Kairi giggled brushing Xion's hair. Namine finally let out a quietly laugh. Xion looked at them curiously. Kairi looked at her worried expression and let out a comforting smile. "Don't worry. It won't hurt him, I promise." "So then...what are you planning?" Xion asked as Kairi let go of her hair. Kairi let out a wider smile. "You'll see~."

Namine giggled again.

Xion blinked.

 _'I'm starting to think Roxas was right.'_ Xion thought interested. ' _People with hearts...are more complicated than I thought.'_

Kairi and Namine approached her with strange smiles.

"Now let's get started," Kairi said with a chilling tone. Xion shivered and stepped back fearfully sensing the malicious aura. "W-what are you going to do?" She said shakily falling back. Kairi's smile widened, as well as Namine's.

"You'll see."

.

.

.

He would never understand girls and frankly now he wouldn't want to especially after what just happened. He shivered reaching his house and laying on his couch.

"I'm going to call Axel...," he said dejectedly reaching for the phone.

And so he called.

"I knew Kairi was evil."

.

.

.

He was walking back home when a soft voice spoke to him, poking his shoulder for attention.

"Hey Roxas. I'm sorry about earlier," the voice said sadly. She held her right arm looking down apologetically, wearing her usual black and blue outfit with a pleated black and red skirt. "It's fine Xion," he smiled softly. _I knew Xion wouldn't be converted._

She was looking to her feet. Shifting her shoes nervously.

 _She must feel really awful,_ Roxas thought with a fond smile as she was stilling to the floor. "Hey Xion, it's alright," he said trying to cheer her up as she was still looking to the floor. He was starting to get concerned when she wouldn't look at him. "Hey...Xion what's wrong?" he said worriedly, dropping his grin. She didn't look up and pushed something cold into his hands. "Here!" she said quickly folding her hands behind her nervously. It was a vanilla ice-cream.

Roxas blinked.

"Thanks Xion. But you really didn't have to. Are you alright-?" he asked concerned then froze as she looked up nervously. Her cheeks were flushed, making her blue eyes sparkle. Roxas's throat went dry as she stared up at him. "Uh...Xion?" he said quietly. She quickly avoided his gaze, and Roxas's cheeks turned red as well.

"..."

"..."

"..." Xion covered her face.

"I told Kairi it was a bad idea...," she said quietly.

"N-no...it's...," Roxas paused.

"..."

"You look...nice...," he finally said.

"...thank you...," she whispered still looking away.

Both of their faces were red.

"I know right~?" arms wrapped around Xion's shoulders Roxas screeched jumping back.

There in front of him were Xion, Kairi and Namine all with the same hair styles.

Same type of clothing and same Kairi-like poses.

"...," Xion was quiet but gave gim a shy smile and waved. "well Roxas...I guess it wasn't a bad idea then huh?" she giggled.

It did not help Roxas's poor mind that Xion and Kairi's voices were nearly identical.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Namine asked with a Kairi-like smile.

"Namine?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah Roxas, what's the matter?" Kairi asked tilting her head with a bright smile.

Roxas paled. He took his words back.

"Y-you...," Roxas stuttered aiming to glare at Kairi, when she suddenly got close to his ear.

"You know, you could make this a whole lot easier on yourself. It's true that Xion and I look very alike but...you could always just pretend it's Xion talking to you instead of me," Kairi whispered tauntingly. Roxas went silent.

"Hehe! I think that was enough messing with Roxas for today girls~," Kairi said grabbing Xion's arm and dragging her away. Xion gave Roxas an apologetic smile before letting herself be dragged away. "What did you say to him?" Xion asked curiously. "Nothing bad~ Now let's go mess with Sora!"

Roxas stared after them silently allowing himself to think.

'Hmph. Xion would never be that evil!' Roxas thought with a small huff offended at the comparison between Kairi and Xion. Then his face lit red.

 _'But I don't think I'd mind everyone being Xion instead...'_

Roxas shook his head and walked home.

He'd never understand girls.

* * *

End of chapter.

:)

Next chapter will be out soon.

Reviews are nice.


End file.
